Osłona
by Sekketsu Inukami
Summary: Krótka miniaturka. Harry zakończył wojnę z Voldemortem, tylko czy na pewno już wygrał?


_Patrzył w zielone bezdenne oczy. Bez żadnych emocji. Siedział sam na końcu stołu Gryfindoru. Odepchnięty nawet przez własnych przyjaciół. Z powodu tych oczu. Dlatego, że już nie potrafił się uśmiechnąć. Nauczyciele nie odrywali od niego wzroku._

_Chłopak stał się pusty. Siedział i grzebał srebrnym widelcem w sałatce. Musiał wychodzić ze swojego małego pokoju, zażądali tego. Teraz był sam. Jego magie niszczyła go od wewnątrz i zewnątrz. Powoli i skutecznie jak trucizna. Na twarzy Dumbledora pojawiały się coraz to nowe zmarszczki. Postarzał się o kilka lat._

_Stan chłopak pogarszał się z dnia na dzień. Gdyby, choć bliźniacy Weasley mogli się zjawić rozweseliliby go. Dłonie Harry'ego drżały. Chłopak wstał i szybkim krokiem udał się do swojej komnaty. Jego kroki rozbrzmiewały w zupełnie cichym korytarzu potężnym echem. Mistrz eliksirów wstał i wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami. Miał pilnować bachora póki mu się nie poprawi, a Severus czuł, że się na to nie zanosiło._

_Zobaczył tylko jak czarnowłosy wchodzi do pokoju za portretem Salazara Slytherina i poczuł silną falę magii. Rozpacz, strach i ból wniknęły w jego dusże na chwilę paraliżując umysł._

_Otrząsnął się i szybko wszedł do pokoju. Łóżko było zasłonięte przez baldachim. Snape odsłonił go i usiadł koło skulonego chłopaka. Zaczął głaskać go po plecach. Wiedział, czego chłopak potrzebował. Od pierwszego takiego ataku minęły dwa miesiące. Wzrok Harry'ego pogorszył się znacznie sprawiając, że został niemal ślepy, a mięśnie przy każdym uwolnieniu magii słabły. Potter jęknął i mocniej skulił się z bólu. W dłoniach ściskał kremową poduszkę z wyszytym kotem._

_Severus skupił się na chwilę i wytworzył obraz, który uspokajał chłopaka. Latanie zawsze działało na Pottera kojąco. Musiał się wysilić, by chłopak mógł poczuć wiatr we włosach, usłyszeć świst powietrza. Poczuć się jak na meczu quidditcha. Czuł, że coś przed nimi ukrywa i to coś próbuje przejąć nad nim kontrolę. Starał się przesłać obraz do umysłu chłopaka, ale jego mury go nie przepuściły. Gdy na nie napierał, te umacniały się. Gdy kruszył jedną warstwę przed nim stała już kolejna._

_-Już dłużej… nie… wytrzymam.- jęknął zachrypniętym głosem. Jego głowa spoczęła bezwładnie na poduszce. Po chwili powieki znów uchyliły się ukazując szkarłatne tęczówki. Severus patrzył jak jego usta rozciągają się w przerażającym uśmiechu._

_-Gdzie różdżka?- wysyczał zimnym jak lód głosem chłopak mrużąc oczy. Severus dobrze wiedział, kto przed nim siedzi. Sam Tom Riddle w ciele Pottera. _

_-Dumbledore.- powiedział. Chłopak uśmiechnął się sztucznie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Na korytarzu stała McGonagall i dyrektor Hogwartu._

_-Moja różdżka.- wyciągnął rękę, a w jego oczach czaiła się pogarda._

_-Nie ma mowy Tom.- odpowiedział Dumbledore ze słodkim uśmiechem. Patrzył na czarodzieja iskrzącymi się oczami. Chłopak natomiast wydawał się był wściekły. Jak dziecko, które nie dostało cukierka._

_-Bo go zabiję.- wskazał na ciało Harry'ego. Starzec wzruszył ramionami nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy. Nagle zielone oczy wróciły do normalności, a Harry pobladł._

_-Nabrał się.- obwieścił dyrektor radośnie. Nagle usta Pottera zaczęły robić się sine, a z kącików zaczęła płynąc szkarłatna ciecz. Złoty Chłopiec__ upał na kolana, a potem na kamienną posadzkę.__ Jego ciało drżało._

_-Severusie, zrób coś!- McGonagall zaczęła panikować. Dyrektor chyba się tego nie spodziewał. Snape podniósł Pottera i wrócił do pokoju. Położył go na łóżku i rozpiął koszulę. Syknął widząc jak temperatura ciała chłopaka spada. Podał mu eliksir rozgrzewający- żadnych efektów._

_-Walcz dzieciaku. Nie poddawaj się.- szepnął mu na ucho i odwrócił się do dwójki czarodziejów.- Nic tu nie poradzę- to jego walka._

_/_

_Harry leżał na oszronionej trawie. Wciągnął przerażająco zimne powietrze do płuc i zadrżał. Rozejrzał się po opustoszałym krajobrazie. Drzewa były pozbawione liści. Dookoła widać było tylko niekończącą się łąkę śniegu. Szara warstwa chmur zakrywała niebo całkowicie. Obraz był przygnębiający._

_Znikąd ratunku. Był tu sam._

_-Nie do końca.- szepnął syczący głos koło niego. Harry obrócił się tak gwałtownie, że upadł na biały puch. Spojrzał w szkarłatne oczy Voldemorta. Zaczął wiać lodowaty wiatr.- I tak stąd nie uciekniesz._

_-Jestem twoim ostatnim horkruksem, jeśli mnie zabijesz to sam umrzesz!- rozpaczliwie chwycił się swojej ostatniej deski ratunku. Miał nadzieję, że Riddle nie zapomniał po co je stworzył._

_-Nie obchodzi mnie to. Teraz chcę tylko twojej śmierci.- na jego bladej twarzy zagościł okropny grymas. Harry zadrżał zdezorientowany. Czuł zimno w duszy i już wiedział skąd ono się wzięło. Po jego policzkach, bezgłośnie spłynęły łzy. Podkulił nogi pod siebie i oparł na nich ociężałą głowę._

_Wszyscy go zostawili. Był tu sam, skazany na śmierć z ręki wroga. To nie mogło się tak skończyć. Nie chciał zamykać jeszcze oczu. Chciał się obudzić. Przed oczami stanęli mu jego bliscy. Rodzice. Syriusz. Remus. Weasleyowie. Hermiona. Dumbledore. Tonks. Neville. Luna. _

_Poczuł ciepło w sercu, gdy pomyślał o ludziach, których życie uratował poświęcając się dla wojny. Żadne dziecko nie będzie cierpieć tak jak on. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że nie siedzi już na śniegu, ale na zielonej trawie. Uśmiech Voldemorta zniknął. Harry Przypomniał sobie ratunek Syriusza i wszystkie miłe chwile wiążące się z nim. Z każdą osoba wiązało się, choć jedno pozytywne wspomnienie. _

_Pomyślał o mistrzu eliksirów. Ostatnio był dla niego zaskakująco opiekuńczy. Zaczął się śmiać. Nagle zobaczył postać siedzącą koło niego. Swojego nauczyciela. Widać nie wszyscy go zostawili._

_Severus uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. Dookoła nadal panował mróz, ale mała iskierka w jego sercu pochłaniała całe nagromadzone zimno. Znikała pustka. Znikał strach i niepewność._

_Jego dłoń przykryła większa dając mu odwagę i siłę do dalszej walki. Jego serce wypełniała radość. Zaczął się śmiać jak szalony. Dookoła polany roztaczał się piękny las pełen życia. Voldemort zaciskał pięści. Harry położył się na miękkiej puszystej trawie._

_-Idź do diabła.- powiedział do mężczyzny stojącego przed nim. Słońce wyszło na powierzchnie i Riddle zaczął się rozmywać nie wydając przy tym żadnego dźwieku. Po chwili w ogóle go już nie było. Harry poczuł się jakby ktoś zdjął mu z ramion ciężar._

_-Czas wracać irytujący bachorze.- wyszczerzył się do Snape'a i rzucił mu się na szyję. Mistrz eliksirów najpierw zesztywniał potem jednak objął chłopaka delikatnie w pasie. Harry schował nos w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Czuł się bezpieczny._

_-Dziękuję, za to, że się pan zjawił.- szepnął i ukląkł obok. Czuł się niesamowicie lekko i radośnie. W jego duszy zapanowała wiosna. Snape uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust.- Możemy tu zostać jeszcze chwilę?_

_-Możemy.- odpowiedział. Nagle jego ubranie zmieniło się na bardziej mugolskie. Siedzieli teraz na kocu w biało- czerwoną kratkę.- Jestem głodny._

_-Jedzeniem w myślach się nie najesz.- poinformował chłopaka. Przed Harrym pojawił się piknikowy koszyk._

_-Wiem. I co z tego?- zaczął wyjmować z niego sałatki, kanapki i inne piknikowe rarytasy. Severus usiadł koło niego. _

_Nie pamiętał jak długo rozmawiali, ale w końcu zaczął się czuć niesamowicie swobodnie przy swoim nauczycielu. Słońce tak szybko jak wzeszło tak zaczęło zachodzić. Niebo wyglądało jak wyjęte z sielankowego obrazu. Przechodziło od fioletu przez pomarańcz do perłowego różu. Obaj wiedzieli, że muszą wracać, ale żaden z nich nie chciał kończyć tego wyimaginowanego wieczoru. Było im tu dobrze i obaj chcieli tu zostać._

_-Nie chce wracać.- powiedział w pewnym momencie zielonooki._

_-Minus sto punktów dla Gryfindoru.- chłopak spojrzał zaskoczony na mistrza eliksirów i po chwili zaczął chichotać._

_-Wracasz ze mną dzieciaku, bo nie będę miał, na kim się wyżywać.- powiedział z uśmiechem. Harry oparł się głową o jego ramię._

_-Obaj wiemy, że masz jeszcze całą resztę Gryfindoru.- odpowiedział.- Czemu chcesz, żebym wrócił?_

_-Temu.- odpowiedział krótko i nachylił się nad chłopakiem łącząc ich usta w niezwykle delikatnym i czułym pocałunku. Oderwali się od siebie, ale żaden nie opuścił wzroku. Severus przyłożył swoje czoło do jego._

_-Zostaniesz przy mnie, prawda?- spytał z nadzieją w oczach. Nie chciał już nigdy być sam. Patrzył w czarne oczy, które przyciągały do jak dwa magnesy. Teraz świeciły niemal jak niebieskie oczy Dumbledora, który został sam na sam z paczką cytrynowych dropsów._

_-Na zawsze.- zapewnieniem był dla chłopaka kolejny pocałunek złożony na jego ustach. Uśmiechnął się do starszego czarodzieja i obaj wstali. Ostatni raz spojrzeli na zachodzące słońce. Na niebie pojawiały się pierwsze gwiazdy. Harry chwycił dłoń Severusa i splótł ich palce ze sobą._

_Na pewno mają przed sobą ciężką przyszłość w zniszczonym niemal doszczętnie czarodziejskim kraju, ale obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że dla drugiego będą walczyć o lepszą przyszłość. Skoro już pozbyli się gada to teraz mogą świętować._


End file.
